


Trying Something New

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Panties, Phone Sex, Restraints, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Spanking, Teasing, Top Magnus Bane, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Five times Alec and Magnus tried a new kink and the one time they discovered a new kink on accident.





	1. Shibari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofthursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/gifts).



> This is written for my best friend, Lady. I love you SO fucking much! I hope you have a kickass birthday and enjoy all this lovely kink <3

_ _

_ “You wanna tie me up? I thought you’d never ask.” _

The phrase plays over and over in Alec’s head. Was he just joking? Was he serious? Now that the idea has been placed in his head, Alec can’t unsee it. Magnus stretched out on their bed, his hands tied to the headboard, completely at Alec’s mercy. He could tease Magnus, touch him, leave him writhing and begging for more. Fuck! 

Alec adjusts his hard cock behind his desk where he’s supposed to be doing paperwork, not fantasizing about Magnus. But of course, now that the topic is on his mind, the paperwork in front of his pales in comparison. 

“Fuck,” Alec murmurs to himself, leaning his head against the back of his chair and staring up at the ceiling. 

“I would be interested if you are, Alexander,” Magnus’ voice flits through the room. Alec looks up, smiling as Magnus leans against the doorway. 

“Interested in what?”

“Fucking,” he answers, giving Alec a cheeky smile. 

“You’re trouble,” Alec says right back, getting up from his desk and stalking over to Magnus, taking his hips in his hands. He leans down, kissing Magnus’ lips gently. Magnus’ arms come up around Alec’s neck, holding him in place as they gently kiss back and forth. 

Alec groans as he pulls back, his labido in no way toning down as they kiss. He keeps thinking about Magnus held down with ropes that Alec has tied and he can’t hold back anymore. With his forehead against Magnus’ shoulder, Alec blurts out, “were you joking?”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, I’ll need a little more information than that.”

“When you asked me to tie you up,” Alec explains. His cheeks are bright red as he waits for Magnus’ answer. 

Magnus’ hands run through his hair as he answers, “I was not.”

“Oh, thank the Angel,” Alec sighs out before pulling back and tugging Magnus into another kiss, this one with more heat and passion. He pushes his hips forward, letting Magnus feel just how hard he is. 

Magnus whines into the kiss, his hand going down and gripping Alec’s hard cock through his slacks. “Bed room,” Alec murmurs between kisses. “Right now.”

They somehow make it to their bedroom, stumbling through the loft, their lips only leaving each other to strip out of their clothes. Alec leans down, gripping Magnus by the back of his thighs and tosses him onto the bed. Magnus scoots back, looking up at Alec through heavy lidded eyes and it makes his cock visibly twitch. 

Instead of getting on the bed with Magnus, Alec turns towards his dresser, pulling out five lengths of rope, all tied in little bundles. 

“Oh fuck,” Magnus murmurs, flopping back onto the pillows. “You bought rope.”

Alec smiles. “I did. And I’ve been practicing on myself.”

“Of course you have. Shadowhunter training coming in handy once again, I see.”

Alec’s face heats up as he tosses the rope on the bed. “You’ve never complained about that before.”

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus practically purrs. “I am by no means complaining now.”

Alec unravels the first length of rope, talking as he does so. “To give me some peace of mind, I think we should have a safe word or something. Just in case.”

“My, my, my,” Magnus says, teasing Alec further. “You’ve really done your research.”

Alec shrugs, giving Magnus a smile. “I have.”

“Good. Then let’s use the stoplight system.”

“Perfect. Now sit back and let me tie you up,” Alec says, gripping Magnus thigh. He lifts it up until his knee is bent and his thigh is connected with his calf. 

Alec does a simple tie he’s tried on himself. The rope goes around Mangus’ ankle and around his upper thigh, holding his leg at an open angle. It spreads Magnus out, giving Alec the perfect view of his cock and balls and ass. 

Alec takes Magnus second leg, holding it open the same as the first. He lays gentle kisses against his bent knee, nipping the skin and loving the groan he hears Magnus let out. He deftly ties the second leg the same as the first, sitting back on his heels and just looking. 

The sight is better than all of his wildest dreams. Alec uses two more lengths of rope. He ties them to the headboard and then to the ties on Magnus’ thigh so his thighs are open and spread in the air, keeping him exactly as Alec wants him. 

Alec’s hands touch Magnus’ ass cheeks, running slowly and gently up the back of his thighs. Then he crawls over Magnus’ body, leaning down and kissing Magnus. His right hand flits over Magnus’ belly and chest before taking his arms and bringing them over his head. Magnus squeezes his thighs together as best as he can, squeezing around Alec and keeping him in place. 

“I’m gonna tie your hands over your head. Does that sound okay?”

Magnus nods his head, his eyes already glassy with lust. “Yeah. Green.”

Alec sits up, grabbing the final length of rope and crawling further up Magnus’ body. He has a knee on each side of Magnus’ chest as he leans down and ties Magnus’ wrists together before securing them against the headboard. When he looks down, he can’t help but smirk as Magnus’ unglamored cat eyes stare hungrily at Alec’s hard cock which is so close to his mouth. 

Alec runs his fingers through Magnus’ hair before pushing his hips forward, bumping his cock against Magnus’ lips. Magnus whines, his eyes finding Alec’s. 

“Please,” he begs and who’s Alec to deny him?

Alec reaches down, using his thumb to open Magnus’ mouth. He takes a moment to press down on Magnus’ tongue with his thumb before pulling it away and replacing it with his dick. Magnus swirls his tongue around Alec’s tip, forcing a moan from Alec’s throat. Oh, how he loves how talented Magnus’ mouth is. 

“Fuck,” he murmurs, his head tilted up towards the ceiling as pleasure races through him. “I love your mouth, Magnus. You’re so good.”

Magnus moans and the vibrations feel too good around his cock. Alec pulls away before he comes, not wanting the fun to end yet. Magnus whines and Alec pets his cheek, soothing him. 

“I didn’t wanna come yet,” he says sheepishly and Magnus smiles up at him. 

“What else do you have planned for me?”

Alec shimmies his way back down Magnus’ body, kneeling between his open and spread thighs. “So much,” he murmurs before shoving his hands under Magnus’ lower back, lifting his ass up in the air to get a better angle at his hole.

The first tough of his tongue to Magnus’ ass has Magnus tensing, letting out a cry of surprise. “Fuck! Alexander!”

Alec eats Magnus’ ass with fervor, loving this particular activity. Since the first time he’s tried rimming Magnus it’s become his favorite thing to do. The way Magnus murmurs and whimpers, writhing against his tongue. Alec’s tongue moves over Magnus’ crack before taking one of Magnus’ smooth balls into his mouth, loving how Magnus’ muscles tense and untense. He watches as Magnus pulls against his restraints, unable to move despite how much he wishes to. 

Alec pushes a spit slick finger into Magnus’ ass, pumping it in and out as he takes his cock into his mouth. He takes Magnus down as far as he can, relaxing his throat. 

“Fuck. Holy shit. Alexander!”

Alec rides his cock against the bed, groaning as it leaks precum, twitching at Magnus’ babbling. To make Magnus so affected, so lost in his own pleasure fills Alec with pride. He’s so close and he’s not even focusing on his own dick, only on giving Magnus pleasure. 

“I’m so close,” Magnus grits out as Alec adds a second finger. He massages over Magnus’ prostate.

Magnus’ entire body tenses, all of his muscles fighting against the bonds holding him open. His cock twitches in Alec’s mouth before the warlock is coming. The bitter, salty taste hits Alec’s tongue and it makes him groan in pleasure. He closes his eyes, reveling in the taste and the feeling of power that overcomes him. 

“Oh god,” Magnus murmurs, his body going slack against the bonds. Alec gently leans back, withdrawing his fingers from Magnus’ body. “Alec?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I use my magic to take these off?”

Alec smiles. “Go ahead.”

Magnus snaps his fingers and the ropes are all retied in little bundles and Magnus slumps into the pillows. A little smile plays at his lips, letting Alec know he’s done well, giving Magnus exactly what he wanted. 

Alec lays next to Magnus, pulling him against his body and Magnus snuggles in. His hand runs over Alec’s chest before going over his belly and then doing to his groin. Only, when his hand gets there, Magnus’ eyes spring open. 

“You came?”

Alec’s face flushes. “Yeah. Seeing you all tied up, pleasuring you like that. It was amazing, Mangus. I couldn’t help myself.”

“Fuck,” Mangus murmurs, snuggling in even further, burying his face against the side of Alec’s throat. “We are so doing that again.”

Alec smiles before kissing Magnus’ forehead. “I’m looking forward to it.”


	2. Phone Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Dirty talk and mutual masturbation

Alec lets out a sigh as he sinks back into his bed, the bed he’s using while stuck in Idris. Meetings went so late it didn’t make sense to go back home only to come back in the morning for even more meetings. He misses Magnus. 

Like the thought conjures him, Alec’s phone begins to vibrate, Magnus’ name showing up on the screen. Alec smiles as he hits the green button. 

“Hello.”

“Alexander,” Magnus says, his voice making warmth bloom in Alec’s chest. 

“Magnus. I was just thinking about how much I miss you.”

“I miss you too, darling. The bed is just so empty without you next to me.” And because it’s Magnus talking about being in the bed, Alec’s cock twitches. “In fact,” Magnus starts to say, cutting himself off with a sexy groan. “I was just thinking about you, too.”

Now it’s Alec’s turn to groan. “You’re such a tease.”

“I am not,” Magnus murmurs. “What are you wearing?”

“What?”

“I asked you what you’re wearing, darling. Have you never heard of phone sex?”

Alec’s cheeks heat up. “Of course I’ve heard of it. But Magnus, we’ve never tried it before.”

“Let’s try now.” Magnus’ breath is coming out in pants and the sound is right in Alec’s ear, almost like Magnus is laying right beside him. He moans, feeling his body react. 

“Yeah. Okay. But you have to take the lead.”

“Gladly,” Magnus says. “Get naked for me, sweetheart.”

Alec turns his phone to speakerphone before sliding his boxers off, tossing them onto the floor. “Alright. I’m naked,” he murmurs into the phone, his hands slowly sliding down his torso. Alec’s phone dings and he looks at it only to literally drop it on his face. “Fuck.”

Magnus chuckles. “Like what you see?”

Alec picks the phone back up, staring at the picture Magnus sent him with wide eyes. The picture shows Magnus’ lean, toned chest looking deliciously flushed. His hand is wrapped around his hard cock which pearls at the tip with precum. It makes Alec’s mouth water. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Magnus. I wish you were here so I could touch you.”

“What would you do with me if I were there, Alexander?”

Alec’s hand goes back to his chest, running over his pecs before flicking over his nipple, then the other. “I’d tie you down again,” Alec says, his voice going lower as his arousal picks up. 

“Mm,” Magnus hums. “I do love our rope.”

“I’d tie you down but this time I’d ride your cock.”

“Oh fuck,” Magnus murmurs. “I love it when you ride my dick, sweetheart. You look so good in my lap.”

Alec’s hand moves lower, touching his hard abs, trying to resist touching his cock just yet. “You wouldn’t be able to touch me, Magnus. You’d have to lay there and take what I gave you.”

Magnus whines. “I love it and hate it when you do that. It’s hot but I love touching you.”

“I know, sweetheart. But this time I think I’d let you use your magic.”

“Fuck. Watching you ride my cock while my magic skirted over your body, keeping you right on the edge of coming but holding your orgasm back.”

Alec finally reaches down, taking his dick in hand. “I’m touching myself. Are you?”

“Oh yes,” Magnus murmurs before letting out a moan. “I’m fingering myself right now.”

“Oh shit,” Alec grits out through clenched teeth. “I wish I could watch, Magnus. I love your ass so much. Your ass is fucking perfect.” Magnus whimpers. “I wish you were here, sitting on my face. Riding my face as I tongue fuck you.”

“Fuck,” Magnus hisses. “I love it when you eat me out. Your tongue is so talented.”

Alec smiles at the compliment. His hand continues to move, the tip of his cock growing wet with precum the more turned on he becomes. “I love you,” Alec gets out. “You’re so sexy, Magnus.”

“You’re gorgeous, Alexander. With your toned body and black runes. I just wanna lay you out on your stomach and kiss every single rune. Run my tongue down your spine until I get to your perfect plump ass.”

Alec whimpers. His free hand moves to his balls, cupping them, rolling them back and forth in his palm. “Would you wanna try rimming me?”

They’ve done a lot of things since starting their relationship but there’s still tons they’ve never tried. Like phone sex. Or Magnus rimming Alec. 

“Oh god. Yes! I wanna put my mouth all over you. I would rim you until you’re screaming and coming on my tongue, Alexander.”

“Fuck,” Alec whimpers, the picture in his mind absolutely filthy. “Please, Magnus.”

“Oh god! Fuck!” Magnus almost screams, letting out little breathy moans as he comes. 

Alec’s hand picks up speed, his other hand coming down, ghosting over his hole. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Such a dirty mouth, Alexander,” Magnus says, his voice still breathless. 

“Fuck. Maybe you should spank me.”

“Oh, Alec. Don’t promise things like that. What I wouldn’t give to have you over my lap as I spank your ass until it’s a pretty shade of red.”

“Hmph,” Alec groans as his orgasm overtakes him. The thought of Magnus spanking him too much. His hips raise up off the bed as he comes all over his belly. 

As he sinks back into his bed, he lets out a content sigh. “You back with me, darling?”

“Yeah,” Alec says, “I’m here.”

“Good. I just wanted to say good night.”

“Good night, Magnus. I love you.”

“I love you, too. And we are so talking about that spanking when you’re back home, Alexander.”


	3. Panty Kink

Magnus’ cheeks hurt from how big he’s smiling.  _ Husband _ . Alexander is his husband. By the Angel, Magnus  _ Lightwood- _ Bane is now his name. He’s not sure anything will ever top how happy he is in this moment. After tossing their bags onto the floor, Magnus turns, taking Alec into his arms. 

“Why hello, Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” he says, watching as Alec’s face breaks out into a wide smile. 

“Hello, Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” Alec says back before taking Magnus’ lips into a fierce kiss. He opens his mouth, allowing Alec’s tongue entrance. He moans into the kiss, his cock hardening in his pants. 

When they pull apart, they’re both panting. “I have a surprise for you, Alexander.”

Alec’s face lights up. “Something special for our wedding night?”

“Yes. Why don’t you get naked and wait for me on the bed?”

“Yeah. Okay.” He leans down, kissing Magnus again before moving away. 

Magnus grabs his bag, before going to the in suite bathroom. He uses his magic to strip himself bare. His chest is already flushed with arousal, his dick hard. He’s glad he thought to take care of his grooming yesterday, his groin silky smooth and hairless. 

Magnus takes the panties out of his bag, sliding them slowly up his legs, shivering in delight as they fit into place. He looks in the mirror, smiling at his reflection. He adjusts his cock so it fits to the side. The panties are black, contrasting nicely with his tan skin. They have little red bows on each hip. 

He picks up his black robe, tying it around himself before going back out to the bedroom. His husband is laid out in the hotel bed, one hand under his head, the other wrapped around his hard cock. Alec looks absolutely edible and Magnus plans on getting a taste. 

He stands at the end of the bed, his eyes darting over Alec’s perfect body, the black runes gorgeous against his pale skin. Alec looks right back, his eyes turning hungry. 

“Where’s my present?” Alec asks as he sits up on his elbows. 

Magnus smirks at his husband before slowly untying his robe, letting it fall around his feet. He watches as Alec’s mouth opens in shock, his eyes drooping in lust. A beautiful flush rises on Alec’s pale skin and it makes Magnus’s mouth water. 

“Fuck,” Alec whispers under his breath as his eyes wrack over Magnus’ body before landing on his panties. “Wow.”

“I’m guessing you like?” Magnus asks cheekily before slowly turning around in a circle, showing off how cute his ass looks in this pair. 

“I love them. You look amazing, Magnus.”

Magnus smiles as he slowly crawls up the bed. Alec’s hands grip his hips tightly, pulling him forward until his body is pining Alec against the bed. One hand reaches back, gripping his ass, feeling him up through the soft material of his panties and it makes him ride his hips down, thrusting against Alec’s hard dick. 

“Oh,” Alec moans out, “by the Angel that feels so good!” Magnus has to hold back his amused snort at how  _ astonished _ Alec sounds. Like he truly can’t believe it. Alec makes another sound of pleasure as he moves his hips against Magnus’, rubbing himself against the panties. 

Alec’s other hand runs up his back before tugging Magnus down into a kiss by the back of his head. Alec opens his mouth, allowing Magnus’ tongue entry. Magnus moans when their tongues tough, the silky slide making precum wet the front of his panties. He bites down on Alec’s bottom lip, reveling in the little whimper it forces from Alec’s throat. 

Alec pushes against Magnus’ chest, forcing him to sit up a bit and look down into Alec’s eyes. Alec’s eyes flick back and forth between Magnus’, his lip disappearing between his teeth. Alec’s suddenly nervous and Magnus doesn’t like it. 

“What is it, Alexander?”

“Do you-? Could I-?” Alec closes his eyes, throwing his head against the pillows with a frustrated sigh. “I kinda wanna try a pair,” he finally gets out. “But only if you have extras. And wouldn’t mind sharing. I don’t know. Maybe it’s stupid.”

Magnus stops Alec’s uncharacteristic rambling with a kiss. He licks into Alec’s mouth, forcing the Shadowhunter to lay there and take it until they’re both panting. “Fuck,” he hisses. 

Magnus twirls his hands, using his magic to conjure the other pair from his bag, stretching the size slightly to fit Alec’s bigger build. This pair is bright red, the sides open with lacy strings. He sits back on his heels, pulling them over Alec’s feet, over his calves, over his knees. The Shadowhunter shivers as the material runs over his skin, making Magnus smirk. 

Alec sits up on his knees as Magnus slowly slides the panties higher until they’re sitting in their place on his hips. His fingers play with the strings on each side, loving how the red looks against Alec’s pale skin. 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers, awe plain in his voice. “You look absolutely stunning, darling.”

“They’re just so,” Alec shakes his head slowly as he stares down at the panties, “pretty.”

“They are. And they look perfect on you.”

Alec finally looks up, smiling at Magnus before falling back, tugging Magnus down with him. Magnus laughs into their next kiss, feeling so free and happy. 

“I love you,” Magnus blurts out because the feeling inside his chest can’t be contained. 

“I love you too,” Alec says before adding with a wide smile, “Mr. Lightwood-Bane.”

Magnus leaves another chaste kiss against Alec’s lips before placing a hand on the side of Alec’s throat, using it to tilt his head to the side to give Magnus access to his throat. He places chaste kisses against Alec’s deflect rune before swiping his tongue from Alec’s collarbone to his ear, leaving a little nip against his earlobe. 

Alec moans, tilting his head even further. His hands find Magnus’ ass, squeezing his cheeks, gripping him tight. He pulls Magnus’ hips down while also thrusting against Magnus. Their panty clad cocks rub against each other and it’s exquisite. The soft material feels amazing and pleasure runs up Magnus’ spine. 

Magnus begins to bite Alec’s throat, worrying the skin with his teeth, trying to leave a mark against Alec’s pale skin. Alec continues to force his hips in small thrusts. The pleasure makes him cry out, the hand buried in Alec’s hair tightening. 

“Fuck, Magnus. Fuck! This feels so good.”

“Keep going,” Magnus gets out between pants. “Fuck. Don’t stop.”

The material of their panties slowly grows damp with their precum, adding another delicious sensation. It’s filthy and Magnus loves it. He’s so close, right on the edge of coming when one of Alec’s hands finds its way into the back of his panties, running his finger over Magnus’ hole. 

“Shit,” Magnus grits out through clenched teeth, riding his hips down hard as he comes. His cum ruins the front of his panties but in the moment, Magnus doesn’t care because he feels so fucking good. 

“Yes. Fuck, Magnus. Yes!” Alec’s hands tighten around his ass cheeks, his hips coming up off the bed with how hard he’s thrusting against Magnus as he comes as well. Magnus watches as pleasure washes over his husband’s features. He’s beautiful. 

Magnus places gentle kisses against all the red marks he left on Alec’s skin before finding his lips. They trade gentle kisses as their hands run over each other. When they finally pull apart, Magnus finds Alec’s face in an amusing grimace. 

“This is gross,” Alec murmurs, looking down at his own crotch. 

“Nothing a little magic can’t fix.” Magnus swirls his hands, sending the panties into the bathroom to soak in some warm water. “There we go,” he murmurs, snuggling up against Alec’s chest, his fingers playing with Alec’s chest hair. 

“Never thought I’d be into that but fuck, that was hot.”

“And it can be our fun little secret,” Magnus adds with a smirk.

“How so?”

“Well,” Magnus says, sitting up on his elbow so he can see Alec’s face. “Just imagine, Alexander. You could go to work in a pair of panties I’ve chosen for you under your Shadowhunter gear. Only you and I would know that such a tough Shadowhunter was wearing something so delicate and pretty under his black clothes.”

Alec closes his eyes, groaning, his cheeks turning deliciously red. “Yeah,” he murmurs. “I like that idea. By the Angel, you’re making me a pervert, Magnus.”

Magnus leans down and kisses him, “my naughty little nephilim.” 


	4. Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Daddy Magnus, spankings, and panties

Magnus waits for his husband to come home, a martini in his hand. He sips it, crossing his leg over the other, giving him an air of dominance and control. It’s not long before the door to their loft opens, Alec walking into the living room, no doubt in search of Mangus. 

Alec stops in his tracks when he finds Magnus. Magnus sips his martini, watching over the rim as Alec swallows. He stands there, staring at Magnus with his feet shoulder width apart, his arms behind his back. 

“Alexander,” Magnus greets, he reaches his hand out, beckoning Alec forward. He tosses the rest of his martini back before sitting back and pulling Alec into his lap. He tilts his chin up, silenting demanding a kiss that Alexander quickly gives. 

Magnus’ hands come up to rest on Alec’s hips, holding him in place as they kiss. Magnus’s dick is already hard and aching, arousal running through his veins since their discussion this morning. When Alec was getting dressed, Magnus suggested he wear a pretty pair of purple panties under his clothes. Alec blushed and stammered but ultimately accepted. They talked about finally trying one of Alec’s fantasies when they were back home from work, adding in one of Magnus’ fantasies as well. With the stoplight system in place, Magnus decided it was time to finally try some new kinks. 

“How was work, sweetheart?”

Alec’s arms loop around Magnus’ neck, his fingers playing with the short strands. “It was fine.” He bites his bottom lip as he looks down at Magnus. “I yelled at Izzy even though it wasn’t her fault. I was just so frustrated and I took it out on her.”

Magnus’ fingers tighten their hold. “It sounds like you’ve been naughty.”

Magnus watches as Alec’s pupils dilate, his breathing becoming shallow and husky. “Yes. I’ve been naughty. I think I need to be punished.”

“I think you do too, Alexander.”

Magnus runs his hands over Alec’s torso. One of them lands on his throat, holding him in place as Magnus kisses his lips. He can feel Alec’s heart begin to race and it makes his cock jerk in his pants. He leans back, snapping his fingers. The arms of the chair disappear. 

“Stand up, sweetheart. Strip down to your panties and lay over my lap.”

Alec stands up on shaky legs, doing as he’s told. Magnus conjures himself another martini, sipping it as Alec slowly strips himself of his shirt. His beautifully toned body on display for Magnus to look at. As he shimmies out of his tight, black jeans, Alec’s face begins to pink. Once he’s in nothing but his panties, Alec looks down at the ground, feigning embarrassment. 

“On my lap, Alexander,” Magnus purs, tossing his glass over his head, using his magic to whisk it away. 

“Yes-” Alec says and Magnus notices the pause. Like he wanted to say more but held himself back. Magnus’ skin prickles with anticipation because he knows, before the night is done, Alec will be saying it. 

Alec lays across Magnus’ lap, his hands and feet touch the ground on either side of him. His shoulder and back muscles bunch as they tense and Magnus doesn’t hold himself back, touching Alec however he sees fit. Jesus Christ, his husband is delectable.

Magnus’ right hand lands on Alec’s ass, caressing the supple cheeks he finds. He smiles at the panties which are basically a pretty jock strap, leaving Alec’s ass completely exposed for Magnus. 

“Are you ready, Alexander?”

“Yes. Please spank me.”

“With pleasure,” Magnus murmurs before his hand is coming down hard. He watches in fascination as Alexander’s cheek bounces, a pink handprint forming before his very eyes. Fuck. Alec was the one who asked to try this but Magnus is finding he quite loves it as well. 

His hand comes down a second time, smacking the other cheek. Alec ruts his cock down against Magnus’ lap, letting out a wanton moan. Magnus spanks him again, and again. To his surprise, Alec raises his ass higher, silently begging for more. Magnus can feel a wet patch on his pants where Alec’s cock leaks precum. 

“You love this, don’t you, Alexander?” Magnus asks, rubbing over Alec’s heated skin before slapping his ass again. 

“Yes. I love it, Magnus,” Alec murmurs. 

“Hmmm,” Magnus hums. He continues to rub little circles into the heated skin but doesn’t spank him again. “If you love it then ask for more.”

“Please, Magnus. Please spank me.”

“Please who?”

Alec groans and Magnus can see him blush. Alec grits his teeth, his muscles tensing before he says, “please spank me, Daddy.”

Now it’s Magnus’ turn to groan. His cock jerks where it’s trapped under Alec and by the smirk Alec turns his way, Magnus bets he could feel it. He’s never had anyone call him that before and that little title has his blood boiling with lust. As a reward, he spanks Alec’s ass a few more times until he knows Alec is right on the edge of coming. 

“Such a good boy,” he murmurs. “Daddy’s good boy.”

“Yes,” Alec moans, lifting his ass, asking for more. “Daddy’s.”

Magnus chuckles as he swats Alec’s ass one more time. “Alright, baby. I want you to go lean over the couch arm, feet flat on the floor.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Alec says as he stands up. He stretches as he walks, his rosy red ass framed perfectly by his purple panties. 

“Fuck,” Magnus whispers to himself, wondering how he got so lucky to have a husband like Alexander. 

Alec smirks over his shoulder as Magnus as he slowly bends over the end of the couch, his ass up high in the air. “Come and get it, Daddy,” he says, wiggling his ass. 

Magnus lets out an amused snort as he shakes his head before making his way to Alec. He’s dressed in a formal suit today to better play the part of ‘Daddy’. He runs his hands over Alec’s back, feeling the muscles under his hand. They remind him of just how strong and capable Alec is. He literally fights demons for a living. Yet, he’s willing to give himself over to Magnus’ whims, give Magnus control. It’s a heady feeling that has his cock blurting precum into his boxers. 

He runs his fingers gently over Alec’s ass, moaning when he feels how heated the skin’s become. Without waiting any longer, Magnus gets on his knees behind Alec. He gently kisses each cheek before taking an asscheek in each hand and spreading them out. 

“Oh fuck. Fuck,” Alec hisses as Magnus blows against his exposed hole. He’s never done this to Alec before and what better time to try it?

“Is this what you want, Alexander? Do you want Daddy to eat your pretty little ass out?”

“Shit. Yes. Please, Daddy.”

Magnus shudders as Alec begs for his mouth. Fuck. He never knew one little word could be so fucking erotic! He leans forward, licking across Alec’s hole. Alec moans and it makes Magnus smirk as he goes back in, licking over and over. He swirls his tongue around, painting random designs into Alec’s ass. 

“Daddy! Yes. Your tongue feels so good!”

Alec’s hands come back, holding himself open and it’s the sexiest sight Magnus’ ever seen. Magnus points his tongue, wiggling it into Alec’s hole as best as he can. When the muscle loosens and relaxes, Magnus begins fingering Alec open with the lube he stashed by the couch. He sits back on his heels, his eyes glued to where his fingers disappear into Alec’s body. 

“Oh, Daddy!” Alec cries as Magnus finds his prostate, rubbing it insistantly until Alec’s thighs are shaking in pleasure. “Daddy, please! Fuck me.”

“Well,” Magnus says as he stands up. “Since you asked me so nicely.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Alec says with a sigh as Magnus presses his front against Alec’s thighs. He opens his fly, taking his cock out, lubing himself up. 

“Ready, baby?”

“Yes. Please, Daddy,” Alec murmurs, still holding his ass open for Magnus. The sight is truly obscene and Magnus loves it. 

He feeds his dick into Alec’s ass slowly. He watches as Alec’s greedy hole swallows him up, stretching to take all of him. “Fuck,” he hisses as he bottoms out. 

“Oh god,” Alec groans. “You’re still clothed? Fuck. Why is that so hot?”

Magnus chuckles darkly before it’s cut off by a moan pulled from his throat as Alec clenches around him. The tight heat around him takes Magnus’ breath away. “You feel so good around me, Alexander,” he grits out before he starts to move.

He pulls almost all the way out before plunging back in, his hips connecting with Alec’s heated ass. He swivels his hips, rubbing his pants against Alec’s abused cheeks, making him moan. 

“Don’t tease,” Alec begs. “Just fuck me. Fuck me hard, Daddy.”

It’s that last word that spurs Magnus into action. He picks up a brutal pace, fucking into Alec over and over until Alec’s nothing more than a babbling mess beneath him, begging for Magnus to touch his cock and let him come. 

“Do you wanna come, baby?” he teases, his hips never losing their rhythm. “You wanna cream in those pretty panties Daddy made you wear?”

“Oh fuck. Please, Daddy! Shit. Have to come. Please!”

Magnus’ hips speed up. One of his hands grips Alec’s hip the other reaches around Alec’s body, placing his palm against Alec’s cock, giving him something to thrust again. 

“That’s it,” Magnus says. The hand gripping Alec’s hip flairs with magic and he watches as blue sparks run up Alec’s spine. “Come for Daddy.”

“Oh my god!” Alec cries out as he comes. Magnus can feel as the warm wetness of his cum soaks through the panties his wearing. 

Alec’s ass clamps down on his dick as he comes and it’s enough to throw Magnus over the edge as well. He thrusts lazily as he enjoys the aftershocks, his dick fucking his cum even deeper into Alec’s ass. 

“Fuck,” Magnus murmurs as he lays his chest against Alec’s neck. He lays opened mouth kisses against Alec’s shoulders as they both come down from their highs. 

“Holy shit, Magnus,” Alec whispers as he slowly stands up straight. He grimaces as he sits down against the couch arm, pulling Magnus into the space between his knees. 

Magnus runs his fingers through Alec’s hair before leaning down and kissing him slowly. 

“Did you like being Daddy’s boy?”

Alec’s cheeks blossom with the prettiest pink as he bites his lip and nods. “Yeah. I wasn’t sure about it at first but once we got into it. Well, it was really hot. Maybe next time you can try calling me that.”

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus purrs, gripping the back of Alec’s hair and tilting his head back. “I’d love to be brought to my knees for Daddy.”

Alec moans as he closes his eyes. “But not tonight,” he whispers through a yawn. “I really did have a stressful day at work. So how about some snuggles?”

Magnus kisses Alec’s forehead. “Sounds perfect, darling.”


	5. Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Roleplay, Warlock Alec, and poor Jace lol

Alec steps into the Hunter’s Moon, the familiar atmosphere washing over him. Even in the fifty years since starting to come here, everything is relatively the same. Sure, there’s a different bartender as Maia took on different things, the decorations have changed, the owner trading hands as people grew older. But overall, it’s the same bar Alec knows and loves. 

Tonight he’s here because he and Magnus decided to spice things up. He smirks as he sits down at the bar, ordering himself a beer. 

“What the fuck are you smirking about?” Jace asks as he sits down beside Alec. 

“I’m meeting a warlock here,” Alec says with a shrug, taking a sip of his beer. “He’s supposed to be able to help me with my magic. I’m still finding it hard to make proper wards.”

“By the Angel,” Jace murmurs. Alec looks over at his parabatai. His eyes haven’t changed despite the wrinkles that now circle around them. His hair might still be golden but now there’s a lot less of it than when they were younger. “You two are planning some sort of gross sexscipade, aren’t you?”

“You’re ruining my storyline!” Alec whines which only makes Jace roll his eyes. 

“I realize your stele no longer works so a soundless rune won’t be helpful but could you at least have Magnus soundproof the closet before you two start fucking?”

Alec’s face blushes bright red. “You realize you’re the worst, right?”

“I’m not the one still fucking around like a damn teenager!”

“Only because you’ve started relying on those little blue pills.”

“You take that back. Right now!” Jace demands, fire in his eyes. 

“Alexander?” Magnus cuts them off, walking up to the bar and looking from Alec to Jace. 

“He’s Alexander,” Jace says, pointing at Alec. “Stupid baby warlock can’t control his magic. Hopefully you’ll be able to teach him a thing or two.” He stands up and walks away, muttering about stupid Warlocks not aging, making Magnus and Alec both snort in amusement. 

Alec sticks out his hand and Magnus takes it in a tight grip. “You can call me Alec. It’s nice to finally meet you Magnus.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Magnus says back, his voice deliciously husky. “So what is it that you need help with, Alec?”

Alec watches as Magnus sits beside him, ordering himself a martini and turning his eyes towards Alec expectantly. “I’m still fairly new. When I get, well, overly excited I have a hard time controlling it.”

Magnus smirks, no doubt thinking about all the times Alec’s lost control of his magic over the years. Magnus picks up his martini, taking his time sipping before smirking over his glass knowingly at Alec. He licks his lips. “It would be my delight to teach you. For a price, of course.”

Alec nods. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from the great Magnus Bane. Name your price,” Alec says. “Anything.”

Magnus downs the rest of his drink before standing and taking Alec’s hand, tugging him off his seat. “You,” he whispers against Alec’s ear and it makes his shudder. 

“Yeah. Okay,” Alec says tugging Magnus to the back of the bar. he goes through the employee entrance and tugging Magnus into a closet. 

“In fact,” Magnus adds now that they’re behind a locked door. “I’ll do you pro bono.”

“How generous,” Alec deadpans before tugging Magnus into a kiss. 

To keep their little roleplaying going, Alec lets his magic spark over his fingertips, his hands lighting up with his green magic. 

“Oh dear,” Magnus says as he pulls back, staring down at Alec’s hands. “You do need my help.”

Magnus flicks his wrists, curling his hands around in an intricate pattern before flinging his arms away from his body. The room lights up all around them, Magnus’ magic making the room soundproof. 

Magnus’ hands reach for his jeans, undoing them with practiced ease. “How is this going to help me?”

Magnus smirks as he slides down gracefully to his knees. “I’m going to suck your cock. I want you to focus on your magic. Don’t let yourself get overwhelmed.”

“Easier said than done,” Alec murmurs under his breath, already feeling overwhelmed as he looks down at Magnus on his knees. 

“That  _ is _ the point, darling.” And without another word, Magnus is taking Alec’s cock into his mouth, all the way down into his throat. With his nose buried in Alec’s pubes, he looks up, winking at Alec. 

“Jesus Christ,” Alec gasps out, letting his magic flow freely. Green sparks run down his arms, jumping from his hands down to Magnus’ spine. Magnus’ eyes widen, his glamour falling away as Alec’s pleasure flows into his own body. 

Magnus swallows around his dick, his throat expertly massaging him. Then he pulls off with a gasp, spit connecting Alec’s cock to his mouth. It’s obscene and erotic and makes Alec wanna come right fucking now all over Magnus’ pretty face. 

Magnus tugs at Alec’s pants, pulling until they fall around his ankles, his boxers following. Then he spins Alec around. His hands hit a shelf, holding himself up as Magnus tugs his hips back. “Oh my gods,” Magnus murmurs, finding the plug Alec had waiting for him. “No wonder you’re so on edge, Alexander.”

Alec tips his head forward, resting his forehead against the shelf as Magnus begins to toy with the plug. He pulls it almost all the way out before pushing it back in, over and over and over. “Please, Magnus,” he begs. 

“Make a square with your magic, darling.”

It takes a moment for Alec’s brain to come back online. “What?”

“I’m going to fuck you and you’re going to make your magic contort into different shapes. If you let your magic fall or do the wrong shape, I’ll stop until you fix it.”

Well, that’s certainly a way to get Alec to practice is magic. They should have tried that when he was actually newly turned. He sticks out his right hand, palm up before bringing his magic to life. He forms a perfect cube and it floats just above his palm. “Now fuck me!”

Magnus slaps his ass cheek which only serves to make Alec more turned on, his cock beginning to drool precum. “I am a man of my word,” Magnus tease before standing up. Alec hears a snap before Magnus is tugging the plug free from his ass, replacing it with his dick. 

Alec snaps his hips back, taking Magnus cock into his ass. He lets out a happy sigh at being filled so fully. “You feel so good.”

Magnus holds completely still and it’s at that moment that Alec remembers the rules. His eyes turn to his empty palm and he lets out a groan. He twists his wrist around, forming the cube again. 

“Very nicely done, Alexander,” Magnus practically purrs before his hips begin to move again. He pulls almost all the way out before shoving forward to the hilt. 

“Yes. Please, Magnus,” Alec says breathlessly, pleasure lighting up his entire body. This time when his magic changes from green to yellow, he honestly didn’t mean to. 

Mangus chuckles behind him and the sound somehow turns Alec on even more. “Alright, darling,“ Magnus says, nipping at the side of Alec’s neck. “Show me a flame.”

Alec snaps his fingers before twisting his wrist. His palm lights up with green flames, flickering and glowing perfectly. “Ha,” he lets out, tilting his hips back in just the right way to have Magnus’ dick sliding against his prostate. 

One of Magnus’ hands move from his hip to his front, wrapping around his throat. It has a whine leaving his lips before he can stifle it. “One more and I’ll make you come harder than you’ve ever come,” Magnus whispers.

“Anything!”

“Put up a protective ward on that wall,” Magnus says and it makes Alec close his eyes and groan. Wards have never been his strong suit and even when he has his full wits about him he struggles with them. 

“Fuck you, Magnus. Fuck,” he yells. Gritting his teeth, he straighten ups. It’s maddening, the way Magnus just keeps pumping his hips, caressing Alec’s prostate, driving him higher and higher. 

He uses both arms, twisting them around in a circle in front of his chest before dropping them towards his hips, forming separate smaller circles there before bringing them back up over his head and then pushing them towards the wall. His green magic pushes against the wall, forming an intricate pattern before fading into the cement. 

Magnus’ hand around his throat tightens. “Well done, Alexander. I’m so very proud of you.”

Alec tries to say thank you but his head is starting to grow light, his breathing labored from Magnus cutting his air supply off. His vision begins to swim as Magnus fucks him from behind. Just as Alec is about to pull at Magnus’ arm, his hand falls away and Alec gasps in a deep breath. 

His orgasm overtakes him. It blindsides him as his cock sprays the shelves in front of him. He feels like he might actually pass out from how much pleasure rushes through his body. 

“Fuck,” Magnus murmurs before he’s stilling his hips, coming inside of Alec’s ass. 

Magnus gently pulls out, putting the plug back into its place as Alec still tries to catch his breath. 

“Holy shit. You were right, Mags,” Alec murmurs. “That really was one of the best orgasms of my life.”

Magnus snorts, tucking his dick back into his pants. “I believe our transaction is complete, Mr. Lightwood.”

“Actually,” Alec says, stepping into Magnus’ space, nipping his bottom lip. “It’s Lightwood-Bane.”

“My mistake.”

Before they can say anything more, there’s a pounding on the door. “Someone needs the mop for a spill so could you two wrap this up or take it back home?” Jace’s voice calls from the other side of the door. They both stumble out laughing while Jace rolls his eyes at them. 


	6. Accidental Exhibition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Handjobs in public and Exhibitionist Alec

Magnus lays on his back, soaking up the sun. He keeps his eyes closed, just relaxing against the sand. Suddenly, a dark shadow blocks his sun and he looks up. 

“Alexander,” Magnus greets with a smile. 

Alec sits down beside him, kissing him on the cheek. He wiggles his way between Magnus’ legs, leaning his back against Magnus’ chest. It’s nice, the casual intimacy they share even after a hundred years of being together. 

Despite the sun being hot, there’s a breeze coming off of the water that’s chilly, causing Alec’s skin to break out in goosebumps. He watches Alec shiver. Magnus grabs the blanket they brought, wrapping it around Alec’s front, keeping them both warm. 

“Mm,” Alec hums, leaning back further. “This is nice.”

“It is. But when is it not nice to have you in my lap,” Magnus whispers in his ear. 

Alec reaches back and smacks Magnus side, causing him to laugh. But he doesn’t miss the little flush forming on Alec’s cheeks. “We’re in public, Magnus,” Alec hisses back. Yet at the same time, he wiggles his ass, rubbing his lower back on Magnus’ dick. 

“Hmm,” Magnus whispers against the back of Alec’s neck. “That fact doesn’t seem to bother you, darling.”

Magnus places chaste kisses against the back of Alec’s neck as his hands move to Alec’s front. Alec’s knees are bent, his feet planted in the sand and it makes it so no one can see what Magnus’ hands are doing under the blanket. 

He lets his magic flow from his fingers, running over Alec’s chest and he’s rewarded with a sharp breath. Alec shudders against him, lulling his head to the side. Magnus uses the opportunity to attach his lips to Alec’s exposed throat. His deflect rune used to be a stark black against Alec’s skin but since his husband has become a warlock, his runes are nothing more than raised skin, like a scar. Magnus takes his time tracing it with his tongue before sucking a red mark into Alec’s skin. 

“Oh fuck, Magnus,” Alec murmurs. Under his breath, he adds, “by the Angel, anyone could see us right now.”

Alec’s hand clamps down on Magnus’ thigh and suddenly Magnus is moaning, Alec’s magic sparking down his leg, pleasure washing over his skin. “Alexander,” he gasps out, holding Alec tight against his body until he can get control over himself. 

“You love this, don’t you?” Magnus whispers. “You love the idea of anyone seeing us fool around out here in the open.”

“I- Well- Uh,” Alec stammers, the flush running down to his throat now. “I don’t know. I’ve never thought about it until now.”

Magnus bites down on Alec’s earlobe. “We’ve been together a hundred years, Alexander. Yet in all that time we’ve never toyed with exhibition until now. Who’d have thought we’d be finding even more kinks after all this time.”

“And completely on accident,” Alec adds with an amused huff.

“Well rest assured,” Magnus murmurs, his hand sliding down Alec’s front before diving into his swim trunks. “This is not at all on accident.” He wraps his hand around Alec’s erection, stroking it with long thrusts. 

Alec whimpers as he holds completely still, trying not to show any outward sign of his pleasure. He keeps his movements slow, keeping Alec on the edge, his arousal building slowly. “I love you, Alexander. You have no idea how sexy you look right now. Biting your bottom lip, trying to keep yourself quiet.”

“You’re a menace,” Alec hisses. The hand on his thigh tightens again and this time Alec’s magic jumps up his thigh and over his groin and stomach.

“Yes,” Magnus hisses. “Your magic turns my insides to fire, love. It’s so breathtaking, just like you.”

“Magnus,” Alec says, his voice sounding so broken. Magnus plunges his other hand into Alec’s shorts, one of his fingers finding Alec’s hole. He skims over it, teasing before using his magic to light Alec up from the inside. 

Alec whimpers, his body breaking out in a sweat as Magnus continues to tease over his hole. Just then, a couple walks past them. Magnus uses his magic to slick up his finger before gently pushing it into Alec’s body. 

“Quiet, love,” Magnus whispers into Alec’s ear. “Wouldn’t want that lovely couple to know I’m fingering you, would you?”

“Fucking hell, Magnus,” Alec whispers, burying his face against Magnus’ neck. 

Magnus knows Alec is right on the edge, so close to coming. “Are you going to come, Alexander? Right out here in the open as strangers walk by. Are you going to stay quiet so it’ll stay our little secret?”

“Yes,” Alec hisses out. “Gonna come.”

Magnus tightens his hand, the finger inside Alec’s ass curling in order to massage his prostate and Alec’s body tenses. Magnus takes Alec’s earlobe between his teeth, biting down. “Fuck. You’re so sexy like this, Alexander. Letting me play with you however I want. All mine.”

“All yours,” Alec says breathlessly. Alec’s hips shove up into the air, a muffled cry leaving his throat. His cock becomes impossibly harder in his hand before it’s twitching, coming inside of his swim trunks. Both of his hands reach back, grabbing Magnus’ hips and all that overwhelming pleasure that Alec is feeling is thrown into Magnus’ body with Alec’s magic. 

“Fuck,” he grits out through clenched teeth as he soils his own swimshorts. His orgasm seems to go on forever, the two feeding their pleasure back and forth. 

“Holy shit, Magnus,” Alec whispers through panted breaths. “I thought we’d figure ourselves out a long time ago. Who knew we could still act like horny teenagers,” he adds with a snort. 

“I love that we can keep surprising each other,” Magnus says, kissing Alec’s ear. 

Alec tilts his head back, looking up at Magnus upside down, a wide smile on his face. “Makes me wonder what else we’re missing out.”

Magnus runs his fingers through Alec’s hair, pushing it off his face. Alec’s eyes shine with excitement, the kohl under his eyes only making them that much brighter. “I look forward to finding out.”


End file.
